Everyones Talking About It
by supagal
Summary: Ino's got a big secret to keep and Sakura can barely keep her cool. KakashixSakura Please read and review! NO flames.
1. Ino's no gossip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

God how in the hell did I end up doing this? I mean who would ever think I would have to do this? Sakura getting a man is farfetched enough but her old sensei Kakashi? I mean the man is actually hot! Don't get me wrong I'm happy for old billboard brow she's finally broken her good girl image. Ok so maybe having a forbidden relationship is a smidge out of character but who's to say what's normal when it comes to love. Well at least I think they're in love, I mean they better be for all the risks I'm taking to keep it a secret. It's killing me having to keep this delicious scandal to myself. I wonder what Sakura would do if I told….which I will never do. Not intentionally anyway… I better steer clear of bars incase I blurt it out. I still can't get over that they're doing this. And that I'm actually helping to keep it going. I suppose I only found out because Naruto asked why Sakura had been spending most nights at my house. Of course me being the wonderfully intelligent girl I am I replied because she's a lonely loser who can't get a date. This unsurprisingly satisfied Naruto and he blundered off muttering of ramen.

I couldn't help but be suspicious why forehead was using me as an excuse for being out every night so I did a little investigating. I think observing her was perfectly justified compared to her unfair rant of how I was a 'spying little toe rag.' Anyway whilst I was monitoring her nightly escapades I stumbled upon her and Kakashi. Kakashi seemed indifferent about me proudly walking in to his apartment with a huge smile plastered on my face. Sakura however seemed well a little upset. Firstly she shrieked. Then screamed. Then sort of yelled. Then she let out a strangled kind of groan. She then rudely threw a shoe at me. Who throws shoes? She was seriously over reacting; she was acting as if I had just walked in on having it off on the kitchen table. Sadly it seems Sakura is still too much of a goody two shoes. Fair enough she had been sat on his lap but they had been talking.

Pshh I mean if you're going to have a secret relationship with you're teacher might as well be daring especially if this teacher is Kakashi, team seven definitely scored the hottie. After Sakura ranted for like ten minuets Kakashi suddenly waved lightly and brightly said 'Hi Ino.' What a guy. Sakura's eye twitched and she began to rant at Kakashi about how he could be so dam calm. He looked blankly at her for a moment before scratching the back of his head before replying 'It's just Ino.' I didn't know whether to be happy about that comment or not. Did he mean just Ino as in know one will care what she says Ino. Or just Ino like I'm a good friend everyone loves Ino.

Sakura beat me to asking what exactly he meant by stating how everyone in the village will know by tomorrow and how everything will just go wrong. I don't know who she thinks she is I don't gossip! Well maybe a little every now and then but I can keep my mouth shut. It's not like it's a problem or anything. It's not like I tell everyone something when someone doesn't want me to. Ok so I told Naruto about Hinata's crush on him. And I told TenTen that Neji had a habit of sniffing her hair when she wasn't looking. And ok so maybe I let it slip to Saskue that Sakura still had a stuffed cat named Wuggles. But that doesn't make me a gossip. I wonder if Kakashi knows about Wuggles…

I was snapped out of my daze by Kakashi's lazy drawl, 'She won't tell because.' He then looked at me 'she's you're best friend.' He finished smiling warmly at Sakura. Me and forehead best friends? Well yeah suppose we do spend a lot of time together. She looked at me all teary eyed and whispered, 'You won't tell will you Ino? If you do the Hokage, the town's people they'll…' she seems to be struggling for words. I'll tell you what they'd do; first Sakura's parents would splat a big ol' restraining order on Kakashi. Then Tsunade would probably beat him to a pulp and give Sakura a lecture. The town's people would label Kakashi a pedophile and Sakura a slut. And the worst case scenario Kakashi would be trialed for statutory rape. The though suddenly came to me that it may be a good idea too keep this to myself. And in my most deep and selfless act ever I replied 'don't worry my lips are sealed.'

Alright here's how it's going to work. In each chapter I'm going to write a different persons view of Kakashi and Sakura's relationship. Before and after everyone knows. Some will be light hearted and others well might not be but I will only continue if I get enough reviews soooooo go on review you know you want to…the button is right their do it! Anyway thanks! Oh and please no flames.


	2. keeping my cool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I could have killed her. And him for that matter. Ino comes stumbling into his apartment _uninvited_. She just waltzes in like she owns the place in her usual 'I'm Ino bow before me way' and grins like an idiot. And Kakashi just smiles and waves. I swear to god that man is going drive me insane.

I don't know how he can act so calmly about it all. Me, I freak out every time someone says his name within 20 feet of me. I'm surprised I didn't collapse on the floor screaming 'you know!' when Genma asked if I'd seen him. I know I shouldn't act like I've been jabbed with a needle every time someone mentions him, it only makes things more suspicious but I can't help it.

He's always so calm, so collected, so Kakashi. Someone asks why he was walking me home I gurgle and stutter my way out, whilst Kakashi suavely answers' her parents are on a mission and would feel better if she didn't walk alone' or 'she's dizzy from training'. His little lies have kept us safe for now but I can't help but worry now someone else knows. And of course that someone just had to be the biggest gossip in Konoha.

I must have used staying at her house as an excuse to much and Naruto or even worse Saskue had asked her about my absence. They were the two people I dreaded the most finding out. Simply because I care more about their opinions than anyone else's. We've been together through thick and thin and I can't help but be concerned they will see this as some sort of betrayal of trust on Kakashi's part. Of course I'm terrified of what Tsunade would do to poor Kakashi if she finds out, and what my parents would say…

But with Saskue and Naruto I'm worried they will disown me as a friend. It's not like I regret starting this with Kakashi I really do believe he is worth all the risks it's just… those two are my safety nets.

What would happen if this all got out? Would they let me and Kakashi see each other? Highly unlikely, Tsunade and the council wouldn't allow it. And I doubt my parents would be impressed if I brought my sensei home and announced 'oh yeah me and Kakashi here have been seeing each other for 6 months!'

What if Kakashi was taken away from me and I was left alone? Suppose I would still have Ino. I'm still trying to figure out if that would be a curse or a blessing. I guess one superficial, self-absorbed, narcissistic blonde who didn't hold my feelings high on her priority list was better than no friends at all. Don't get me wrong when it's just you and Ino she's you're best bud. Get out there in a crowd with Ino and she may just forget you exist.

I've been thinking so much I hardly realized that I've stumbled blindly into the middle of town. That's when I see him. Kakashi is stood with Genma and Kurenai. He looks bored and is glancing around in search of anything more interesting. I smile slightly as his eye meets mine and light up a little, having found the source of entertainment he was searching for. We hold this gaze for a moment till he is sucked back into the conversation.

God I really want to march right up there and kiss him. Kurenai would probably stutter 'you're not allowed to do that!' whilst having a heart attack and Genma would probably cheer us on to put on a show being the sex fiend he is. I can't help but giggle at this. Oh dear people are looking at me. It could be that I'm stood laughing to myself or it could be due to the fact that Naruto is hugging my legs with a vice like grip.

'Ermm Naruto could you err I don't know let go?' A reasonable request if you ask me. Naruto however doesn't seem to think so. He looks up all pouty and disappointed. I feel a slight twinge of guilt and wonder if that's the face he'd pull if he knew…

'Saaakura! I haven't seen you in aaaages! You've been avoiding me haven't you!?' Not entirely true I've just been occupying myself with another man.

'No Naruto you know I could never avoid you even if I tried.' This point proven true as the boys is still in the dirt cutting off circulation to my feet. He looks up at me again still with that puppy dog pout.

'But, but, but I haven't seen you in so long all you do is spend time with Ino.' If Ino is suddenly a 6'2 male with silver hair, a sharigan and a habit of reading porn in public then yes I do spend all my time with Ino.

'Sorry Naruto I guess I just wanted some girl time.' Girl time my ass I've been making out with my teacher almost every night among other things…

'Hmmm I suppose I can forgive you if…' Oh dear lord what am I going to be dragged into?

'You come eat some ramen with me now!' phew I should have known Naruto's mind revolves around ramen.

'Sure Naruto ramen sounds good.' He flashes his famous Naruto grin and snickers to himself.

'Ermm Naruto?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you let go of me now?' My god how can the boy ask me to ramen and forget within the space on ten seconds. It must be a gift. He leaps up and grabs my arm all in an instant. Before I know it we are seated with two bowls of ramen in front of us.

'So Sakura. Why all this time with Ino?' He asks in between slurps, I swear this boy has the table manners of a bear. And probably the intelligence levels. Wait that may be slightly insulting. To the bear.

'I told you girl time.' Oh hear we go.

'So what exactly is girl time?' Ahhh questions I'm not good with questions.

'You know girl time we talk and do each others hair and stuff.' Great even I didn't believe that.

'Oh so what do you talk about?' For the love of god this boys capacity to ask the same question but in different phrasings is outstanding.

'Look Naruto its girl talk, and since you are in fact a boy I don't feel any desire to tell you.' Now that was a decent reply and I even feel a bit of a bitch for saying it so snappily. Naruto looks at me funnily for a moment I expected him to be a bit taken back by my answer but he seemed unfazed. He just looked deep in thought. Naruto deep in thought? The miracles never cease. I finally squirm under his thoughtful gaze.

'What?' My question came out weakly. I had intended it to be sharp and snappy like my last sentence but instead it came out bland. Great where's my psycho inner self when I need her? He leans in a little closer squinting his eyes doing so before replying.

'Nothing. Just checking something.' He then noisily goes back to slurping his noodles. Me actually being able to keep my cool under Naruto's interrogation and him looking thoughtful. Slow your roll God that's two miracles in one day.

**Ok second chapter done! Hope you liked it…. Thanks a bundle for the review chibiusaxoxo it brightened up my day. So that was Sakura's thoughts on keeping her cool. I'm not to sure about this chapter but these little ideas keep coming to me anyway review please. **


	3. I always get my way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

'Aren't you just a little bit worried?'

'Nope'

'Not even a tiny bit?'

'Nope' I twitch slightly refusing to open my eyes hoping she'll just let me sleep.

'Not even a smidge?'

'Nope means no Sakura' I reply finally giving in and opening my eyes. She looks up at me with a worried expression then settles to lay her head on my chest.

'But it's Ino. I mean she isn't exactly known for her ability to keep secrets.' She mumbles.

'Yes I know she has a habit of well telling everyone everything.' I respond recalling the incident at the Hokage's Christmas party where she ran around the room yelling 'Hinata and Naruto are going for it in the closet'.

I glance at Sakura again who is looking at me expectantly for reassurance.

'Well I mean yeah sure she told TenTen Neji smells her hair when she's not looking and told like everyone about when Naruto threw up on you and…'

'Thanks Kakashi I was just forgetting about that. You know what say no more you have me convinced. In fact Ino should just become a nun and sit in the confessions booth 'cause you know she doesn't let anything slip out.' Sakura spits sarcastically trying to wriggle out of my hold. I take hold of her wrists and pull her back down softly.

'We won't know unless we trust her. We will just have to wait and see.' There's nothing much else I can say really. I hear Sakura sigh and relax against me again.

'I guess your right.' She whispers.

'Of course I am. I'm always right.' I beam at her hoping to lighten the mood.

'Pshh your ego is outstanding.'

'You know, I think I liked it better when you used to go along with whatever I said and respect me.'

She laughs lightly before in my opinion viciously replying.

'You dork I never respected you or went along with any of your ideas.' Well she must be feeling better about the situation she's insulting me again.

'How am I a dork?' I ask almost immediately regretting it. She shifts so she's looking me in the eyes or eye in my case and takes in a deep breath. Oh God hear we go.

'Where do you want me to start? You read porn in public. You coddle dogs like an old lady. You are always late and always come up with some daft excuse. You have a spaz attack whenever someone touches your feet. And you still eat that cereal that I stopped eating when I was six.'

She finishes for a breath but I get the feeling she's far from done. Intervention needed to save my pride I think.

'One, those books are great pieces of literature that will go down in history. Two, it's no crime to follow examples set by senior citizens, three those are genuine excuses. Four feet are just nasty and finally Captain Sugar's Sugar puffs are highly nutritional.'

She simply raises a delicate eyebrow. Seeing as explaining myself failed onto plan B. I quickly tug down my mask and kiss her.

She starts muffling and pushing against me. I smile slightly and glide my tongue across hers. Slowly she lets herself relax and moves her hands to my hair. She shifts in my lap to pull herself closer deepening the kiss. I allow my hands to skim down to her hips.

She gradually pulls back for air, resting her forehead against mine. I grin at her knowing I've won the argument, my pride restored.

'You can wipe that grin off your face, your still a dork.' She grumbles faintly. My grin widens.

'I may be a dork but I always get what I want.' I pull her back in for another kiss. I always get my way.

**Chapter 3! I was a bit nervous about writing as Kakashi I hope it came out alright. Thanks for the reviews they keep me motivated so keep reviewing!!!!! Oooh Tsunade and everyone are going to find out soon soooo Review! **


	4. What happened to that good girl?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

I'm giggling like an idiot as Kakashi pulls me off the main street and down a small ally. I really do need to sort this giggle of mine out, I sound like a gerbil on helium.

He firmly pushes me against the wall; his breathing has become more labored as has mine.

Everything seems to have slowed down. He's looking at me intently a small smile present in his eyes. Little by little, I'm falling under his spell as he places his hands either side of my head.

I can smell him, that gorgeous masculine scent that can only be described as Kakashi. His scent was one of the first things that made me addicted to Kakashi.

Oerr that sounds a tad stalkerish almost as bad as Neji with Tenten's hair… Thankfully thoughts of Neji sneaking a sniff of TenTen's hair drift out the window as Kakashi nuzzles the crook of my neck.

My hands slide up his arms and over his neck to grasp the edge of his mask. I slowly roll it down and off, still fascinated with being able to see his bare face. A smile is playing lightly on his lips.

I hold the intense gaze with him unable to look away as he gradually leans in; his lips finally press to mine tenderly.

One touch of his lips on mine and I'm ready to jump him. I arch my body to press my hips to his gaining a soft groan from Kakashi.

He runs his tongue along my bottom, lip seeking entrance, I all too willingly allow him. He deepens the kiss, whilst pushing me further against the wall, I feel his hand take hold of my thigh, pulling it up against his hip. I lift my other leg up to hook round his waist. Kakashi moves forward slightly to leave me securely pined against the wall and his front.

Our kisses are becoming more heated. I suddenly remember we're in an _ally._ What kind of girl have I become? What would my parents think? Or Naruto and Sasuke? Tsunade and the town? My god what would Mr. Wuggles think?

I feel Kakashi's tongue slide across my neck and sense its time to voice my concerns.

'We shouldn't be doing this here.' I whisper my voice sounds foreign. He lifts his head slightly to nibble my ear.

'Why? Not enjoying yourself?' Kakashi's voice is deeper than usual, rougher also. I can't hold back the shiver his voice induces.

'Yes but, what if someone sees?' I reply looking back to the distant main street. Kakashi's tongue glides across the soft skin underneath my ear causing me to let out a strained moan.

'They won't.' Kakashi's voice rumbles over my skin as his attention returns to my neck.

I sigh knowing arguing right now is pointless, once Kakashi wants to do something he's like a pit-bull with a piece of meat, good luck shaking loose. A few more minuets pass and things are starting to get out of hand.

'Kakashi there is no way in hell I'm doing it in an ally.' I hiss as I feel his hand reach up my top. He stops immediately and looks up a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

'Aw come on where's you're sense of adventure?' He utters in that dam husky voice. I let my legs slide down from his waist to stand on my own two feet.

'We could get caught and it's dirty. I'll probably get some disease or a rat will carry me off and eat me.' I shudder as I look around the dingy ally with disgust. I give Kakashi my best sad face and curl his hair round my finger.

'Please Kakashi?' I whimper. Kakashi sighs before pulling his mask up. Ha! I win again, if I wasn't pretending to be sad I would do a small victory dance.

'It's that look that got me tangled up with you in the first place.' He says teasingly.

'Please?' I say again pushing the issue.

'Yeah and that word got me in this mess as well.' He jokes again.

Looking back on it he's right. It took a lot to start this little obsession of mine. Kakashi had been adamant that nothing could ever happen between us after I got drunk and kissed him. But things did happen. Much to Kakashi dismay he couldn't seem to stop us until he finally gave in to his emotions.

I pout a little bit more trying to seal the deal.

'Come on better get you home anyway seeing as your parents are back.' Kakashi mumbles defeated before slinging his arm around my shoulders.

I smile into his shoulder taking in his scent, all too soon the ally begins to end and his arm falls away. We slide out unnoticed by anyone.

The journey to my house is spent in comfortable silence; I've learnt that Kakashi can be a man of very few words especially when we are in public.

I come to a stop at my front door, after quickly checking nobody is around I give Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' I ask keeping my voice low. He smiles before nodding.

'Yeah you will, promise.' I back peddle to the door keeping my eyes fixed on him as he begins to move backwards to the pavement.

'Night.' He says lightly waving as he turns his body to start down the street.

'Night!' I call after him still backing up till I hit my head off the door. Ouch so glad he turned around before I did that. Great my eyes are starting to sting. I start to blindly fumble for the door handle only to have the door yanked out away from me. I fall clumsily through the door onto the feet of my father.

'Where have you been?!' He hisses in hushed clipped tones. He looks exhausted, large bags circle his eyes and his face looks worn. I search for the words to say of my well rehearsed fib.

'I'm sorry training ran a little late, I really wanted to get this jutsu right…' I trail off hoping he won't press the matter further. My parents had obviously returned from their mission just after I went to 'train' with Kakashi.

I had left them a note though saying I would be back around 7. I glance at the clock. Ooops its 10:15. Serious groveling to do.

'Dad I'm so sorry I lost track of time.' I say hurriedly. He shakes his head before helping me up.

'Lost track of time perfecting a jutsu? What about your teacher didn't he realize the time?' I smirk slightly at this question.

'Yeah he was sort of caught up in helping me.' I reply trying to keep the smirk off my face.

'I'm going to bed ok dad? I really am sorry I didn't mean too worry you.' I say genuinely, feeling a small stab of guilt.

'I didn't mean to snap at you Sakura, its just you are all me and your mother have. You're a good girl I should trust you more, you know we are proud of you right?'

Oh god why did he have to say that. I'm not a good girl. Not any more anyway. If only they knew. If there was an award for feeling the suckiest daughter in the world I would win it hands down. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to quell the pangs of guilt before answering.

'Yeah dad. Goodnight love you.'

I stumble down the hall feeling awful. I need Mr. Wuggles. I fall on my bed before screaming into my pillow. I feel around for Mr. Wuggles. I'm sleeping with my teacher lying to everyone about it and my parents are proud of me because 'I'm such a good girl'. I let out a frustrated sigh. I wonder whatever happened to that good girl.

**Chapter four done and dusted let me know what you think please and thank you! **


	5. It will end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

There he is. Walking down the street like he has no care in the damn world. Even with the ever present mask I can see he's smiling. He won't be for long.

What is he thinking messing around with a _student?_

Of course I can see the appeal; Sakura has grown into a fine young woman.

And I mean fine. She's graceful, smart, quick witted and beautiful. But a girl to be admired from afar. At least by Kakashi anyway.

Why did he have to go for the one girl he can't and shouldn't have?

Half the village's women would give a leg to spend the night with him let alone be in a relationship with him.

But Kakashi being Kakashi avoids any commitment with women, ever since Rin…

Until his pretty little student comes trotting along, bats her eyelids at him adds a pout and please and suddenly he's hooked.

Well at least that's what I can tell from their conversation is the ally.

If you can call it a conversation.

And what does Sakura think she's playing at? I always figured her as the good girl and Ino the wildcard. But getting involved with her teacher doesn't sound much like something a good girl would do.

I don't know what they think their doing but I've got to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand.

'Nice night to be out and about.' I call out to a sauntering Kakashi. His head snaps up to look at me, a slight look of worry flashing through his eyes before regaining his composure.

'Suppose.' He answers his voice devoid of emotion.

'What have you been up to tonight then?' I ask idly watching him intently searching for any change in his body language.

'Oh this and that.' He coolly replies again. To anyone else this would have been a typical Kakashi response and would know better than to press for an answer. But I'm not just anyone I've known him since he was born.

'Really? What would this and that be?' I inquire still staring at him as if he's going to sprout wings. I notice his hand twitches slightly in his pocket.

'You know the usual. If you don't mind Jiraiya I've gotta go.' He lazily responds before continuing walking. He's not getting out that easy.

'How long?' I question my voice calm and low. He stops dead, his hand twitches in his pocket. He stands silent for a few more seconds.

'What do you mean?' He asks almost cheerfully. No matter how flowery his response I'm certain he already knows that I realize what's going on.

'You know what I mean Kakashi. It has to stop. She's your student for crying out loud, you know what would happen to you if Tsunade were to find out.' I say darker than I expected.

He looks at me steadily for a moment.

'I don't know what you are…'

'I saw you! You had her half way up a fucking wall Kakashi so don't give me the 'I don't know what your talking about' crap.' I bellow finally tired of tip toeing around the issue.

He looks lost all of a sudden his eyes scan the dirt desperately trying to think of anything to say. It's not like Kakashi to loose his cool.

Mind you it's not like Kakashi to be having a relationship with his student. Granted it's his first team so he's never had chance to not have a relationship with a student but never mind I'm confusing myself.

'I, I mean. I don't. I don't know how. I…'Kakashi trails of miserably. It's been many years since I've seen Kakashi so forlorn. He looks just like the little boy I dragged form the battle filed after he lost his sensei to the NineTails.

'It will end Kakashi. Tell her it's over. You know you two can not be together' I sooth my anger fading as his helpless expression deepens. He slowly raises his eyes to mine shaking his head gently.

'I can't' He whispers still shaking his head. I hoped it wouldn't come to this.

'If you don't I'll tell her. I'll tell Tsunade.' The warning tone creeping back into my voice. He looks at me desperately before running a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

'Your right. I've been fooling myself. I'll tell her tomorrow.' He mumbles beaten. I straighten and relax feeling he knows what must be done.

'Good. If I find out you don't though, and I will find out, I go straight to Tsunade.'

He murmurs softly in response.

'I'm sorry Kakashi but it's for the best. You know it would only end badly.'

He gives me a sideways glance nodding slightly. It's scary how much he just resembled his father. God Sakumo you were right. You always said a woman would be his downfall.

**Firstly thanks soooo much for all the reviews I really appreciate it and they help me write faster.**

**Another chapter down. Ohh what's Jiraiya going to do? Will Kakashi end it with Sakura? Will Tsunade find out? Wanna know? Then REVIEW! Please and thank you. **


	6. And it all falls apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

'Got to go mom see you later!'

I yell as I jog down the stairs jumping the last few, a proud tradition I have upheld since I was four. I bound to the door looking a little too happy to be going 'training.'

My dad gives me a strange glance before returning to his newspaper. The journey to Kakashi's is uneventful and quiet, hardly any one is out today due to the fact it looks like its going to chuck it down.

Not like I mind the lack of people it means I won't be terrified someone will figure out where I'm merrily strolling to. I reach Kakashi's door just in time to miss the rain. After some vigorous knocking on his door he opens up. I beam up at him but all he can manage is a slight smile and a nod. Well there's a fine welcome.

'Don't look too happy to see me.'

I joke whilst trying to put my arms around his neck. Only he moves away. Someone is definitely not a happy bunny. He's looking to the side avoiding all eye contact. I scan my memory desperately trying to think of what I might have done to upset him.

'What' wrong grumpy?' I say again jokily trying to draw anything out of him. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers before sighing. A habit I've learnt he does when he's stress or tired.

'Sakura, I really think we need to talk.'

He says finally still avoiding eyes contact. Oh god. We need to talk? We need to talk? Nothing good ever came out of those four words. There's something different in the air I've never felt this kind of feeling hang in the air when I'm around Kakashi.

'Look it's nothing to do with you and I meant everything I said to you.'

He says finally lifting his eyes to mine. This is actually happening; he's going to call it off. He's even whipped out the old 'its not you it's me' speech. I work my mouth trying to think of anything to say.

'Sakura you need to understand I really did mean every single word I said to you it's just you know as well as I do that we can't do this. You were right someone will find out and then all hell will break lose I can't let your reputation be destroyed because of me.'

He says steadily all in the same tone. How can he be so dam calm all the time? Even now when he's breaking up with me. I've seen more emotion from a toad. I'm still lamely trying to speak when he piped up again.

'I'm really sorry Sakura.'

He's sorry? Does he think slipping in an 'I'm really sorry' is going to make it all ok?

'You're sorry? That's all you have to say? After all this time, after everything you said to me?'

My voice is trembling with a mixture of anger pain and slight surprise that I have finally found my voice. He slowly brings his eyes to mine, he isn't standing that far away, and In fact he's close, close enough for me to catch a whiff of his scent.

'You told me you loved me. You said I was worth every risk. What was it all just an act to get me into bed?'

Whoa I do not know where that came from but there was venom behind it. His eyes snap up to mine quickly and he grips my shoulders not too tight but tight enough.

'Don't dare. I meant every word and you know it. And you are worth the risks however I'm not.'

He spits back what the hell does he mean by that? That's not for him to decide. That's my choice of whether he's worth it or not. My anger builds up again.

'Stop it! Stop treating me like a child! It's up to me to decide whether your worth it or not!' Even though I yell it I can feel the delayed tears flowing freely.

'Really? So if everyone found out what then? Because you know they will Sakura it's only a matter of time. When everyone is looking down their nose at you or when your parents are bitterly disappointed in you or when Tsunade looks at you disgustedly what then?

He may be shouting but theirs something different in his eyes not anger.

To be honest it would be my worst nightmare but the amount of pain I'm feeling now due to the thought of no longer seeing Kakashi out weighed it.

'I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you.'

I realize I'm whispering, my anger is ebbing away leaving me feeling empty. Kakashi scans my face before slowly letting his arms slide off my shoulders back to his side. He backs away from me shaking his head.

'I'm sorry but I do. I won't let you throw your life away for me.' He says evenly as always but that strange hooded emotion still lingers in his eyes.

'I think you should leave now Sakura.' He eventually murmurs turning his back on me. That single movement stabs at me.

'I love you.' I shakily stutter. I'm shaking all over. Why does this hurt so much I feel like I can't breathe, I just refuse to believe it's over.

His back is still to me I hear him sigh again.

'Go Sakura. Please.' He sounds tired. Why is he doing this to me? He said he meant every word then why is he throwing it all away? I take a step towards him.

'Say you don't love me.' Me voice is even almost icy; I can feel the tension building in the room. I take another step forward till my front is almost touching his back.

'Say it' I urge again. I know he can feel my breath on his back, I know he can sense my closeness. I stand on my tip toes to lean into his ear. I feel him flinch slightly at my body pressed against his back.

'Go on Kakashi say you don't love me.' My lips gently brush over his ear as I speak. The tension in the room is so thick it's almost unbearable.

'Say it' I murmur in his ear again. I press myself even closer to him.

'Sakura stop it.' He says warningly. He turns around to face me for a long time we just gaze at each other as if it's going to solve the problem. I have to do something if I don't I'm going to lose him. I stand on my tip toes again to roll down his mask and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

I can feel he's shaking to so close to losing control. I pull away and look into his eyes purposefully before gently kissing him again. I ad some pressure to the kiss hoping for any kind of response.

Kakashi does nothing just stares over my shoulder. I've lost him. I bite my lip and turn to walk away. He does not try stopping me, just stares at that god dam bit of wall. I move swiftly to his door just wanting the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

I hear him call another sorry after me his voice now as unstable as mine. I don't want to hear him apologize or explain anymore it hurts too much to listen.

--------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since we broke up. I haven't seen Kakashi, he's probably avoiding me that or it could be because I haven't left the house. My parents are gone on another mission so there's nobody to question me on my lack of training.

I feel like a mole I've been living in my bed and my eyes are all red and puffy from crying at random intervals of the day. I cried a lot the day it happened and the next day but after that I just sort of lazed around depressed.

But today it's like a sodding anniversary. Ino has left like a bazillion messages on my phone but I really can't be bothered to deal with her bragging about how great Shikamaru is in bed. Blurgh. Stupid happy couples and their stupid happy sex.

I crawl out of bed in search of some food, preferable comfort food like chocolate or ice cream. The food cupboards are disgracefully empty. Can't a girl be depressed without having to leave home these days?

I get dressed and attempt to look half decent before trudging to the shops. Fifteen minuets later I find myself lazily walking home munching on a king-size chocolate bar. Ah chocolate my one true love and the only bloody thing that can't give me the 'It's not you it's me' line. Just as I reach my door I feel a presence all too familiar to my left.

Kakashi.

He's leaning against the wall hands stuffed in his pockets. Cheeky git what does he want now? And why does he have to look so good being a cheeky git?

'Hey how you doing?'

He asks almost like nothings happened. I ought to give him a piece of my mind but unfortunately I think I'm choking on my chocolate bar.

I give a slight cough still trying to be dignified but failing as a burst into a full on coughing fit. He pushes off the wall and pats me on the back still my chocolate passes down. It feels far too nice to have him close again. I glance up at him and he actually looks concerned.

'Are you ok?'

I don't know whether he means am I ok after almost choking or after our break up. In both cases the answer is no. I don't think I will ever get over chocolate trying to choke me; it's destroyed all I believe in. Oh yeah and he's just ruined my life as well.

'What do you think?' I say without the anger I had hoped I just sounded sad. His hand is still lingering at my back.

'Can we talk?' He asks gently. I don't really want to hear him say he's sorry again and tell me all the reasons why we shouldn't be together. But apart of me does want him to stay.

'Look Sakura I just want to say I really didn't want to hurt you,'

Not this again he's jus regurgitating the same speech as last week. It's making everything worse. I don't know what to do. This week is definitely the worst week of my life.

First he dumps me then I find out that I'm… He's still talking but I'm not hearing a word of it. I should tell him. Not wait I shouldn't that's a really bad idea. But he should know. No stupid idea he would run a mile. But he's the only person I can tell.

I can feel the tears building up again. He's still talking and then it happens I just blurt it out. As soon as I do he stops dead. NoNoNo bad idea.

I'm desperately wishing he hadn't heard but it's obvious he has. He swallows a few times. If I weren't so distressed at my own stupid blunder I would laugh, I have the great copy nin Kakashi lost for words.

'You're…' Kakashi's voice is quiet and low.

'Pregnant?' Another voice finishes off. Wait another voice. A voice I know very well. Me and Kakashi lock eyes before we both slowly turn to see a very pissed looking Sasuke. Bollocks.

**Heeeey two chapters in one day makes up for the reaaaaaallly crappy chapter 5. I do apologize for how out of character Jiraiya was but it will hopefully make sense why he was so mean soon. Anyways read and review and I will try to get another chapter out soon. Thank you!**


	7. bumps in the road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

This can't be happening. It just can't. Maybe I'm hallucinating after almost choking to death on my chocolate bar.

I close my eyes and open them again.

Dam Sasuke is still there. His mouth is working as though he were desperately trying to conjure up something to say. I'm hoping anxiously that he can't think of anything to say and just goes on his way. Of course this is too much to ask.

'Pregnant?' He says again as if he were still trying to convince himself he heard correctly.

The thought of denying it all came to mind but it's quickly squashed by reason. He heard alright he's just having a hard time accepting it. I look at him helplessly not wanting to repeat myself it's all too difficult to spit out 'I'm pregnant' again.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes fall to Kakashi and turn hard. Crap I forgot the father was standing right next to me. The father who's my sensei. The father who's 14 years older. The father who dumped me only a week ago.

'No Sakura. Don't tell me. Not him.' Sasuke's voice is trembling with a mixture of anger and betrayal.

I can't speak. I can't even move. All I can manage is to throw a distressed look at Kakashi then Sasuke as I lag against my door lamely. Sasuke is staring at me hard scrutinizing me.

'Tell me! Say it's not true!' He's shaking from head to toe with anger. I look to Kakashi again. He's stood up straight watching Sasuke cautiously.

'Say it!' He barks at me venom laced in his words.

'I can't' I whimper.

Fresh tears are falling and sobs make my body shake uncontrollably. I can feel Kakashi move a little closer to me about to place a hand on my shoulder.

'Don't touch her!' Sasuke snarls causing Kakashi to pause his actions and withdraw his hand.

Neither me nor Kakashi move or make a noise. There's nothing to say. We got careless. We got caught. Now all we can do is see what Sasuke will do. I don't need to wait, I already know.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.' He states simply, almost calmly as he turns on his heel and storms towards the middle of town. I stare after him still sobbing as I slide down the door to collapse on the floor.

'Sakura.' I hear Kakashi murmur.

I can feel his hands either side of my face forcing him to look at me. I bet I look a mess my hair is falling messily over my eyes and now sticking to my face, how attractive.

'Sakura listen maybe we should go inside and talk about this.' He says whilst shifting his hands to my arms to try and hoist me up. I respond weakly letting him lift me and guide me into the house. He kicks the door shut with his foot and steers me to the sofa.

I feel like a puppet only being able to move where he wants me to. I stare at the floor blankly as Kakashi sits beside me. Silence prevails for a while until almost unwillingly I hear my own voice squeak out.

'He's going to tell Tsunade.' Even though my mind is racing with all the consequences of Tsunade finding out, it's all I can think to say

'I know.' He replies gently putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. It feels so nice to be close to him again. It almost lets me forget I'm pregnant, that Sasuke will tell Tsunade, and that Kakashi left me.

Oh yeah I forgot about him giving me the heave ho. Now what, is he going to leave me to go through this alone? I need to know.

'Kakashi…what now? I mean with me being you know…will you…' I splutter finding it extremely difficult to string my words together.

'Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Remember I'm not that easy to get rid of.' He reassures. I smile at the memory that sentence brings. He said that exact same sentence the first time we slept together and I was having a dithering fit worried he'd leave me.

'I thought you said we couldn't be together.' I mumble burying my head further into his chest. He runs his fingers through my mussed up pink locks affectionately.

'You should know by now that sometimes I talk utter crap.' I laugh weakly into his chest.

'Jiraiya knows. He told me to end it with you.' Oh so that's why he dumped me. Thanks Jiraiya. Since when does Kakashi follow Jiraiya's advice with women?

'Or he'd tell Tsunade.' Oh that's why then. Oh goody that means someone else who can blab to Tsunade that were together. I realize with mild horror that out of the three people who know, Ino is the only one who has amazingly kept her mouth shut. Dam that means Kakashi was right. I just hope he doesn't notice and start rubbing it in my face anytime soon. A few minuets pass before Kakashi tense slightly then bend down to my ear to whisper.

'You know I was right about...'

'Shut up!' He chuckles lightly before kissing my forehead. I relax against his chest again quite happy to just fall asleep to escape everything.

'When did you find out?' At first I wondered if I imagined the voice in my half asleep doze, until Kakashi jabs me in the ribs and I realize it was him. I sit up looking at him quizzically for a moment processing his question. Oh the baby right.

'3 days ago.' I sigh looking into his tired eyes. I feel slightly unnerved suddenly. I mean Kakashi hasn't given any hint at what he feels about me being pregnant. The urge to apologize hits me.

'I'm sorry.' As soon as the rushed apology leaves my mouth I feel stupid. After all it is his fault as well… He gives me a perplexed look before smiling softly.

'Don't apologize. I'm as much too blame.' He kisses me gently before nuzzling my neck affectionately.

'Things will work out. You'll see' I don't really know whether he was saying this to me or to himself.

Either way it was comforting, even if it is a big fat lie. My eyes feel heavy as I breathe in his scent and settle on his chest again. Everything's far too warm and comfortable and I find myself drifting.

-----------------------------------------------

I hate the Hokage's tower is all so blurgh. I wonder why Tsunade has summoned me anyway. Must be a mission that only I, the beautiful and powerful Ino can complete.

Yeah right.

As I reach to open the door to Tsunades office it flies open and a severely tweaked Sasuke storms past. I freeze.

Something is wrong and I have a niggling feeling I know what it is. I stumble into the office and stand before Tsunade praying she just wants me to help her with her gambling.

She lifts her eyes and sets them on me powerfully. As long as I stay calm and play dumb I'll be fine. After all I have had years of practice with my parents. All those times saying 'what boy daddy?' and 'of course not daddy I don't drink' will finally pay off.

'Ino I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly.'

Answer honestly? Obviously she doesn't know who she's dealing with.

'Sure' I say whilst nodding firmly. She sighs rubbing her temples as if in anticipation of a headache.

'I've heard something quite distressing from Sasuke. Something regarding Sakura.' She says levelly still staring at me.

Yessh what's with the death stare? I raise and eye brow and tip my head to the side before replying.

'Really?'

'Yes. Ino have you noticed anything different about Sakura's behavior?'

Anything different in her behaviour? Half the people I know would think i would be making it up if i told them the truth.

I keep the same vacant expression on my face as I stare back at her.

'What do you mean by different?'

I note with amusement her left eye twitches just slightly.

'I mean have you seen much of her? Or has she been training more often?'

Oh crap. I know Sakura has been using staying at my house a lot so that would mean I have been seeing a lot of her….but then again the amount of times she's been seen with Kakashi and put it down to training is a well used excuse as well.

'Well she has been training a lot but she's been staying at mine as well. You know she doesn't like staying home alone when her parents are on missions.'

Great work Ino I managed to dance around that question. It's then that I know I've made a fatal error. Tsunade looks infuriated but at the same time happy that I've done something to slip up. If only I could figure out what that something is.

'Now Ino I said honestly.' She hisses.

'I did answer honestly, honest!' I reply trying to maintain my act and almost thourghly confusing myself in the process.

'Cut the dumb blonde act I know Sakura hasn't been at your house I asked you father.'

CrapCrapCrap. Oh thanks daddy. Smooth.

'Where has she been Ino? Has she been with Kakashi?'

That sentence seemed far too difficult for Tsunade to say which leaves my answer impossible. I mean lets face it she already knows she just wants confirmation. But saying yes would be a betrayal of Sakura's trust. But saying no would be useless. Oh dear lord since when did I start caring so much what happens to billboard brow?

'I can't answer that.' I say a little too miserably for my liking. Tsunade sighs deeply letting her head drop in her hands.

'I hoped he was just making it up. That Sasuke was just mad about the amount of time Kakashi was spending training her.' Tsunade mumbles into her hands.

Abruptly her head snaps up and she focuses at me.

'Ino I want you to tell Sakura and Kakashi to come here immediately.' She said it with such authority and commandment that it demanded me to spit out a yes Hokage and march out the door. Jeez why didn't I just salute while I was at it?

Great what do I say to forehead? Oh I knew this would all end up crappy. And I mean really crappy.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews they keep me going. Ok that chapter was a pain in the ass... So Tsunade knows what's going to happen now? Wanna know? Then REVIEW! Please and thank you! **


	8. oh dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

My life is over. Everything has just fallen apart; it's gone from crap to total and utter crap in a few hours. It's bad enough I'm pregnant to my teacher but now Tsunade knows. And to put it politely she didn't take it well.

It wasn't that she screamed and threw things at Kakashi like I thought she would, it was that she was dangerously calm. She stared at me and Kakashi for a good five minuets before saying anything.

It some ways its worse when Tsunade doesn't speak. You can practically see her plotting how to deal with you when she silently scrutinizes you. I got anxious; worried she would suddenly leap across the desk and throttle Kakashi. It was when I began fidgeting she finally spoke up.

'You know this is wrong.' She said slowly, I knew it wasn't a question.

Everyone knew it was wrong to date your student, to get involved with a girl 14 years younger but it seemed me and Kakashi forgot that little rule for the past six months. She sighed loudly running a hand through her hair.

'I can't let it go on you know that don't you?' She said clearly but wearily. She seemed tired by the whole ordeal already probably from knowing the hassle yet to come.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes again. That's all I'm good for these days bursting into random bouts of tears.

'Understand I'm not doing this to be cruel or to hurt you. But we all know that it would not be seen as acceptable and there will be consequences to your actions.' Tsunade said firmly.

I didn't feel my usual admiration for her right then surprisingly enough, just bitterness. God I'm Sakura Haruno spinster aged 17.

'Sakura I want you to go home I've already called your parents for a meeting in half an hour, I have to tell them.'

Oh dear lord. I'd forgotten about them. Oh no by 3 o clock I'm going to be Sakura Haruno disowned homeless spinster. I didn't even want to think how they would react. More tears were falling and I spluttered nervously. I really needed Mr. Wuggles. Tsunade looked at me pity shining through her eyes it didn't last long however, she turned her eyes on Kakashi before spitting out a command.

'As for you stay here, I need to discuss just how much of a mess you're in. That's all thank you Sakura.' I nodded stiffly before walking out of her office. I wondered home teary eyed and miserable. My parents were gone when I got back thank the lord. I shuffled to my room snuggled under my duvet and grabbed Mr. Wuggles and that's pretty much where I am now.

It's been two hours since my meeting with Tsunade. My parents must know by now. I wonder how Kakashi is. I wonder if he's still breathing… Oh no don't think like that I'm tempting fate. Let's just pretend he's having tea with my parents telling them how wonderful I am. Now there's a mental image. There must be something wrong with me; I have gone mad in my state of utter distress. I'm half laughing half crying under my duvet at the image of Kakashi drinking from a tiny pink cup. Hilarious I know.

After my giggling blubbering fit subsides I find myself rolling over to burry my face in my pillow. Maybe I can smother myself… alright maybe that's a bit extreme, how about just disappearing into it far enough for me to forget everything. This task would be made a lot easier if the pillow didn't smell of Kakashi.

I let out an enormously unfeminine groan. Dear lord it's happening already I'm turning into some man like spinster who can only grunt she's so depressed. This isn't fair, I feel like screaming and stomping around in a temper tantrum like I used to when I was six so I could have an extra sweetie. My tantrums always worked and still do 90 of the time, although this time I have a feeling I could hold my breath until I passed out and my parents wouldn't budge.

I want Kakashi; I think I miss him already. I need him to tell me a lame joke or read his stupid perverted book whilst sitting on my windowsill. I want him to play with my hair like he always does, I want him to smile at me pouting, I want him to touch me with those soft caresses he's so good at. I want him to kiss me in that way that makes my knees go weak. I want him.

I roll over onto my back staring blankly at the white ceiling. I have a sneaking suspicious that Kakashi feels as bad as I do. At least I hope.

'Do you have any idea how much shit your in?' Tsunade spits as soon as Sakura's out of the door. I really can't muster the energy to deal with this I'd so much rather be at home reading Icha Icha.

'You know that you could get tried for statutory rape? If Sakura's parents want to press charges I won't be able to help you. That and you will definitely not be trusted with a Genin team again.' She hissed leaning further forward on the desk snapping the pencil in her hands.

To be honest I don't really want another Genin team. After having to teach Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke I think I'm put off for life. Not that they didn't turn out to be amazing ninja or genuinely good kids (well except for Sasuke who ran off with a mad man to go kill his brother that could be seen as a tad nasty) I just couldn't handle; the responsibility of three children's lives again. Every time one was in trouble I had a heart attack, I meant it when I told them I would protect them with my life but I didn't expect it to be as frequent as it had been. The amount of times I had to throw myself in front of them or distract enemies for them was incredible. It's hard enough mustering the energy to worry about my own skin.

On top of all that I was never really a good teacher. I taught them the basics how to get by and they all moved on to bigger and better things. Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, Naruto gained Jiraiya as a sensei and Sasuke turned to Orochimaru, not a nice guy but stronger than me.

'I understand.' I muttered somberly.

I really hoped this wouldn't happen. Looking back on it I should have never let it happen. No matter how much she begged and whined. I should have been more resilient but I found myself giving into her more every day. She was persistent I'll give her that no matter how many times I rejected her she kept up the pursuit. Every kiss I twisted away from I found myself returning in two fold. Every time I pushed her away I found myself pulling her close in apology. Until eventually every no turned into a yes. I gave in, I fell for her.

'Do you love her?' I look up caught off guard by the simple question.

I knew the answer was already a firm yes. It worried me, love I mean. It was strange placing so much value in one person. I have never really been in love. I loved my family but they're all gone, and Obito was a brotherly love. I loved Rin to a degree but not to a point where I lost myself completely to her. Maybe I never had the time to. But with Sakura it scared me how much control she can have over me.

'You already know the answer to that.' I mumble at my shoes.

Just because I love her doesn't mean I'll say it. I've always had problems expressing emotions it's just not my forte. Now if there was a gold medal in reading porn in public I would win no contest but when it came to saying something as simple as 'I love you' I'm useless. Maybe I was dropped on my head when I was a baby and I'm now unable to say those three words without apprehension, it would explain a lot.

'Kakashi I'm sorry.' Tsunade whispers sincerely.

I nod before dismissing myself knowing there's nothing much else to say. It's over. I feel very hollow like that horrible feeling after you've been sick and you feel empty. I trundle past Sakura's parents who are waiting outside Tsunade's office. I ignor their warm smiles and hello's, they won't be smiling for long especially not at me.

What now?

'SAKURA!'

I sit up bolt right in bed startled. I'm sure I just heard…

'Sakura get down here now!'

Crap my parents are home. I clutch the covers tighter. I can't move. I just can't face them; maybe if I stay in my room long enough they'll just forget the whole thing. I can hear my father's footsteps pounding up the stairs. I flinch at each echoing stomp. Apparently they won't forget any time soon. The door flies open and a very irate and very towering dad is standing there fuming. My mum scurries in behind him worry knitted across her brows.

'What the hell did you think you were doing?' My dad spits his face twisting in anger.

'Dad I…' I try desperately.

'Don't you dare try to explain yourself! You lied to us Sakura! For six months you've been screwing your teacher and were blatantly lying to us! All those times you said you were at Ino's or training you were with him! And now you're pregnant! Pregnant at 17, I though we taught you better than this! Well don't think your keeping it. And you are to never see that man ever again, you stupid girl how could you does this to yourself to us?! You've disgraced yourself and your family!'

I blink stunned at my dad's outburst. I can't believe it. This is all really happening.

'I can't be around you right now.' He spits before finally spinning on his heel, storming down stairs.

'He hates me.' I snivel staring at the empty doorway. I feel my mum sit down next to me placing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

'No he doesn't he's just angry. You can see why we are mad can't you Sakura?' She asks.

'I love him. He loves me. You can't change that.' I reply firmly my nails digging into the palm of my hand.

'You're too young to know what love is.' She says bitterly.

'Don't you dare! Don't dare undermine my feelings you can't decide who I love!' I shout throwing her arm off. They just can't see how I feel.

'Don't you raise your voice to me young lady! I am you mother and will be treated with respect and if I say you can't see Kakashi then that's final!' She spits back.

I flop back down on the bed startled. My mum never ever yells at me. She walks over to the doorway closing the door halfway before pausing.

'I'm making the appointment tomorrow to get rid of it. No daughter of mine is having a child at 17.' She says darkly before closing the door the whole way.

Their going to kill my baby. Mine and Kakashi's baby.

**WOOO I am alive! Sorry I haven't updated in yonks I had some school work that really needed catching up on and life took over. Any way I really hope you like this chapter and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a bundle. **


	9. the very model of a mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

My own daughter. I just don't understand it. You spend all this time and energy trying to raise them properly, to eat their vegetables, wash their hands, tie there shoes, to be responsible…

I didn't know what to think when Sakura wanted to become a ninja. She was always a highly emotional child and being a ninja myself I knew the hardships she'd have to endure.

I remember the day she told us. Never before had she displayed much interest in becoming a ninja until one day she came bounding home and announced she's was going to become a great kunochi. Her father and I did what any parent would do. We told her how difficult that life can be and she simply shook her head firmly and said she could manage. We realized she was set on it and assured her we would support whatever she wanted to do.

I realized much to my dismay that one of her main motives of being a ninja was to spend more time with that Uchia boy. It worried me when she left for her first C mission, worried she would only stare at that boy instead of concentrate on learning.

When she came home and told us of her mission and became even more worried. Her first C mission had turned out to be more trialing then most of mine and her father's current missions. Hearing of how her sensei had to fend off the criminal Zabuza was enough to make any parent a little edgy. It didn't help that her sensei was the famous copy nin wanted dead by many. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, the man who could kill in the blink of an eye, the man who's gotten my daughter pregnant…

It's wrong to say the least; he's clearly abused his position of trust. We place our children's lives in the hands of these supposedly highly respected and trusted ninja, with the promise that they will do everything to protect them, not sleep with them and make them teenage parents. He is far too old for Sakura I can't allow this scandal to happen any longer. She needs to see reason I've booked the appointment now I just need her to go.

'Sakura?' I asked gently knocking on the offending bedroom door. No reply. I open the door and stand quietly observing my daughters defeated posture. I feel a slight twinge of guilt but it is over ruled by determination, I will not let her ruin her life.

'I've booked the appointment for Thursday at 2pm.' I say firmly. She slowly brings her eyes up to meet mine her eyes red and sore from crying.

'I'm not going.' Her tone was uncompromising and strong. I took a few moments to regard her.

'Well that's what you think. Sakura you are just 17 do you really want a baby? Do really think you can be a mother? It means giving up your life, no more partying with Ino, no more late nights, no more fun. You career as a ninja will be over do you really want that after all your hard work.' I said dryly hoping reality would hit her.

'You can't make this decision for me _mother_.' She spat the last word twisting it as if it were some foul swear word.

'All my life you've told me what I can't do, you're especially good at picking out my faults aren't you? Well I don't need you anymore everything I've achieved I've achieved on my own. You were too busy being the perfect mother to actually be a mother, and maybe your right maybe I wont be cut out to be a mother now but I know no matter how bad a mother I'll be I can never be as bad as you.' She hissed voice low and serious.

I stare at her blankly. Ungrateful child all I've ever done has been for her own good just as I am going to do now.

'You are going to that appointment even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.' I retort evenly, I see her fists clenching breaking the wooden charm I gave her when she was six. I stand tall trying to hide my weariness of her strength, even though I know she would never dare strike me it doesn't erase the fact that she is unbelievably strong.

She has certainly grown from the weak emotional girl she used to be, her chakra control is near perfect and her medical skills are improving everyday. Of course just because she's grown doesn't mean she knows what's best for her. I still have to decide that.

* * *

How could she. I can't believe she lied to me for so long. After Saskue came back we all promised we wouldn't keep things from each other. I feel betrayed, confused, angry and sympathetic all at the same time. Not once did she even hint that something was going on even though I could tell there was something different about her, whenever I asked she'd just say,

'Nothing Naruto' or 'everything's great Naruto how about you?'

I don't know how I feel towards Kakashi. I feel angry because he's ruined everything. He's ruined team seven we will never be the same again, he'll never be our sensei again and we will never be team seven again. But then what if he really does love her and she loves him?

This isn't fair why they have to go and ruin things, why couldn't Sakura have fallen in love with someone else or kept chasing Saskue? Why couldn't Kakashi keep reading his books whilst barely watching us train? It's not fair! I just don't understand.

I find myself compelled to see Sakura to hear her explain herself. Her father answered the door, I never know what to make of Sakura's dad he always seemed like a regular dad, constant, and supportive but always a little bit clueless when it came to his teenage daughter. Now he just looks angry and disappointed.

'Yes?' He asks gruffly tapping his foot gently.

'Is Sakura Chan home?' I ask gently, I see the twist of anger in his eyes and the mention of his daughters name and I suddenly pity Sakura, she's in real trouble.

'Yes Sa… she's in her room.' He growls and appears to be unable to even say her name. I nod slightly and trek up the stairs and softly pad to her room. She's sat on her bed chewing on her lower lip.

'Hey Sakura…' I mumble all my anger fading slowly seeing her pathetic appearance. It's not right it's not Sakura.

'Hey Naruto.' She replies tiredly not even bothering to raise her eyes to meet mine. We stay in silence for a few minutes she doesn't even try to say anything. Suddenly the anger is back and her unresponsiveness.

'Why? Why him?' I say grinding my teeth. She still stays motionless with a blank expression on her face.

'Come on Sakura there must have been a reason, was it because he was always there to save you, was it because he could always make you laugh or maybe its because he's the famous copy nin or how about his appearance after peoples reactions we all know he's good looking.'

I can feel my anger escalating but she just sits there unmoving uncaring.

'You've got to explain it to me there's only so much I understand with things like this. Is it because he's older, more experienced knows his way around women. Maybe he's just there filling the void Saskue left'

I see her flinch at this and suddenly feel a little guilty, it was an unfair accusation I know she's over Saskue and it hurts and embarrasses her when someone brings up her childish infatuation.

'Or maybe he did just seduce you like everyone says and…'

'Shut up! Stop it!'

She finally yells with such frustration it makes me snap my mouth shut. I realize everything I said was over stepping the line all I wanted was reaction and boy have I got one.

'Sakura why didn't you tell me' I say softly only to see her eyes brim with tears, guilt hits me hard.

'And what would I have said Naruto? Oh by the way me and Kakashi are kind of seeing each other. You'd have freaked just like you are now. I couldn't tell you I couldn't tell anyone.' She gushes shaking her head trying to blink away the tears.

I sigh still thoroughly confused and frustrated. I move to sit next to her on the bed and pull her into a strong embrace. Her sobs muffled by my shoulder.

'I don't expect you to understand, I just love him,' My eye visibly twitches at that, they may love each other but its still weird hearing her say it and imagining them as a couple.

'He didn't you know he didn't make you…'

'No don't be stupid Naruto, I was the one who started it all he didn't want to at first, said all this would happen but I wanted him so badly I didn't…'

She broke into another bout of tears and sobs. She falls still and slowly raises her eyes to meet mine.

'Their going to make me kill it Naruto, my baby.' She looks so scared and I realize with horror that there is nothing I can do or say that can make this better. No gentle words of encouragement nothing. This isn't the Sakura I know. It's not the Sakura that I'm afraid will knocked my head of if I comment on her appearance, It's not the quick witted confident Sakura I know. This girl is lost scared and only. I can't help her and it hurts.

I'm so confused. This is all wrong. It's ruined and it won't be the same ever again.

* * *

I'm so tired. I make another aggravated sigh as I roll over in my bed. I think I'm going to develop bed sores from wallowing in misery in my bed. I haven't left the house in three days; I don't think I can take all the bitchy comments or sympathetic looks.

I can just imagine if I went out in town I would be the girl mothers would point out to their budding young daughters and say, 'she's that girl who's gone and ruined her life by getting pregnant if you ever turn out like her I'll disown you'

I may as well be disowned my dad still refuses to look me in the eye let alone talk to me and my mum all she cares about is how it will look on the family. Constantly telling queering family members and nosey neighbors how disappointed she is and just can't understand where it all went wrong. It's better than what my dad is saying he is convinced that Kakashi forced me or something and just won't believe his little girl would do this by her own accord. Shows how much he knows. I wonder what he'd think If he knew it was me who started this all, that I was the one who pursued Kakashi.

I sigh loudly again and tumble out of bed in search of some food, thankfully the house is empty dad is out with some friends and mum is out food shopping which probably explains why I'm nibbling on a stale bread bun. A knock at the door startles me, I really hope it isn't Naruto again as much as he is trying he simply can't seem to understand what's happening, lucky him I say.

I yank open the door my mouth still desperately trying to chew the rock hard bread. And to my amazement it's Kakashi in the door way. I try to suck in a shocked breath only to lodge the bread brick in my throat. He pushes into the house before anyone sees and begins to pat my back.

'You know you should really chew your food better this is the second time in a week I've saved you from chocking.' He states dryly still patting my back. I straighten as the bread passes down and look him square in the eye. He stares back before quickly yanking down his mask and pulling me into a searing kiss.

I let my eyes close and sighed linking my hands over his shoulder allowing myself to indulge in the forbidden kiss.

'You shouldn't be here, my parents if they come back…' I say breathlessly. He shifts his weight slightly and moves his hands from my hair to my waist.

'I really missed you.' He murmurs planting soft kisses on my neck, my knees buckle and my hold on his neck becomes stronger. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and heated kisses I pull back.

'Kakashi I've got to tell you something.' I say apprehensively, he cocks his head to the side to show he's listening and I take a deep breath before continuing.

'My parents went ballistic, they, well their going to make me, their making me get rid of the baby.' I whimper I really thought I was all cried out but apparently not. His eyes widen in hurt and shock for a moment then still.

'What?' he asks hoarsely.

I don't really know what to say to him, how can I possibly spin this so it has a positive side? I shake my head desperate for him to understand that I'm just as confused and upset as he is. I mean I really don't want an abortion but then again do I really want a baby? Some of the things my mum had said hit home. What if I'm a really bad mother and after all I've worked for would I really have to give up my whole life?

I open my mouth to say something only to feel Kakashi tense and lock eyes with me, I blink confusedly at him for a second then I hear it the key in the front door. Shock sets in and no matter how quickly me and Kakashi scramble apart it's already too late. I hear the door slam with a definite shudder and slowly raise my eyes to an ominous looking dad. My dad stares his face passive until he properly takes in Kakashi's presence.

'Get out.'

There is nothing remotely understanding or sympathetic in his voice and I shiver as he clutches the house keys tighter between his fingers. Kakashi makes a small step forward and touches me on the shoulder.

'Touch my daughter and I will remove your hands myself.' Although I highly doubt my dad could ever land a punch on Kakashi in a fight it doesn't remove the hateful threatening tone. Kakashi seems to make his mind up about something as he takes another tentative step forward.

'I understand that you're upset but…'

'Upset? You've gotten my seventeen year old daughter _pregnant _of cause I'm upset as you so quaintly put it.' My father spits gesturing with his hands as he talks.

'Look I just…'

'Just get out before you cause any more damage.' My father snaps yanking open the front door.

'I can see we aren't going to exactly get along right now,' Kakashi says sarcastically nodding to my father as he saunters past before turning and showing me a ghost of a smile.

'See you later Sakura.' He boldly says like it's just me and him in the room. My father's eyes fly back to Kakashi his brow knotting in anger.

'I wouldn't count on it, your going down for this Hatake trust me you will have nothing to do with my daughter again.'

His tone is deadly serious and vicious, the door slams in Kakashi's face and I'm left alone with the man who can barely look at me let alone say my name.

'What were you thinking? Not as if getting pregnant is bad enough but you insist on trying to continue seeing him. Well I wouldn't worry about seeing him again my girl.'

I look up fearfully at my father. He never speaks like this, not to me. I was always a daddy's girl I could wrap him around my little finger whenever I wanted but now he feels like a stranger.

'As soon as we get rid of that problem of yours I'm going to see Tsunade and I'm placing a restraining order.'

Oh god I'm going to lose the baby and Kakashi.

**Yay I'm still here…barely. Sorry for how long updates are taking I just keep getting bogged down in school work and so on. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm not too sure about it Sakura and Naruto seem a little off ahh well. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks a bundle! **


End file.
